The present invention relates to a beat insulator suitably used to insulate heat of a catalytic converter, a muffler, or the like of a vehicle.
A heat insulator may be installed at an empty space below a floor of a vehicle. For such a reason; there is a case it has been difficult to form beads so as to sufficiently protrude or to form beads all over the entire surface because of preventing it from interfering with a fuel tube or the like. Generally, to ensure sufficient rigidity of the plate-like body the thickness of the plate-like body is increased. Further, a structure is known in which unevenness is provided to improve the rigidity (see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1: Japanese patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-60878.
When the thickness of a heat insulator is increased, a problem arises in that the weight and the cost inevitably increase. Also, when unevenness is formed in a manner such that a flat plate portion remains between recesses in a linear shape, a problem arises in that the sufficient rigidity may not be ensured.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a plate-like body capable of ensuring sufficient rigidity without thickening a plate.